The Death of A Queen
by CSLew
Summary: A modern day AU based on GG in Blair Waldorf's POV. Serena is barbie to Blair's Darth Vader.


**_I'm back! This is going to be a very long story. Please be patient._ **

* * *

"Right there. Yes. Yes!"

Blair rolls off from his lap, completely sated. She looks over to see her partner in crime, Chuck Bartholomew Bass drenched in sweat, damp dark hair pressed to his forehead. She did that to him.

The reminder on her phone rings. School is at last over and she has to catch a flight to Lyon, France where her father is now living. He left her mother for another man and she is fortunate enough to be introduced to him this summer. She would rather gag honestly.

Speaking of gagging….

"Thank you Bass, that was just what I needed, but I must be running now," she says, slipping into her floral sundress.

Chuck puts both hands behind his head and smirks. "It was my pleasure."

A devilish smiles forms on her lips as she gets one last look before grabbing her purse and rushing out of his penthouse.

.

.

.

It's a typical Friday in Lyon.

She sits in her manilla yellow bedroom, looking through her best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen's newly posted pictures from her trip in South America like a creep.

The trip to France has been rather insufferable so far.

She rarely ever leaves the house, typically occurring when she has the sudden urge to shop. This is where a sibling would be useful. And yet she is alone in this awful contemporary home her father has built with his new partner. Sure the ceilings are high, and there are likely 5 bedrooms, 3 luxurious bathrooms, but this Roman fellow her father is in love with has terrible taste in decor.

Her father has been working late while Roman is the stay at home dad in this new relationship Blair is not so fond of. He makes attempts to connect with her. She has learned to smile and nod just so daddy doesn't nag her about it later.

Lately, she has been on her cellphone or laptop, but there is only so much social media a girl can enjoy. Though, she has begun scheming with this newfound free time. Junior year of high school is in the horizon and it is time for her to leave her mark in Constance.

Her phone rings, distracting her away from deep thought. She furrows her thin perfectly sculpted brows and pouts. It's a Gossip Girl alert.

Her mouth parts open when she reads the post. She can't believe her eyes.

 _Keep your options open ladies, there is a new bachelor roaming the streets of New York. Last I heard,_ ** _D_** _broke things off with Rachel. Will there ever be a girl able to keep your attention_ ** _D_** _? Or are you going to prove to be a heartbreaker?_

 _You know you love me._

 _XOXO,_

 _Gossip Girl_

 _"_ Unbelievable," Blair says to herself. A crinkle forms on her porcelain forehead.

This is the juiciest piece of news she has seen since her fling with Chuck Bass was exposed.

Dan Humphrey is her best friend Serena's step brother. He married into wealth at the age of eleven thanks to his talentless father Rufus Humphrey. Lily Van Der Woodsen, the mother of her best friend fell in love with the former 90's one hit wonder rockstar.

 **Blair 7:46 PM:** _Did you see the latest GG post?_

 **Serena 8:05 PM:** Why bother?

 **Blair 8:06 PM:** _Boredom?_

 **Serena 8:40 PM:** _OMG_

 **Blair 8:41 PM:** _Yeah…Want to come visit me?_

 **Serena 3:57 AM:** _Will you clear your schedule to join me in the Hampton's after?_

 **Blair 9:26 AM:** I can agree to that.

.

.

.

There stands the gorgeous tall and blonde Serena, waiting in her daddy's foyer.

Serena is known for being the _It_ girl of Manhattan. Every girl wants to be her, and every guy wants to be with her. The flesh of naturally tan legs are endless. She has clear blue eyes that remind her of the tropical ocean every time Blair looks into them. It's a rather calming feeling.

Blair is utterly jealous of her god gifted features.

She descends down the marble staircase, in a thin robe and babydoll. Serena stands directly below and her eyes widen in excitement.

"B," Serena shouts cheerfully, spreading her arms wide.

Blair practically runs into Serena's arms for a hug. She missed her so much.

"I have been so lonely without you S," Blair whispers, shutting her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic," Serena teases. She pulls away and takes in the foyer. "Wow, this is beautiful."

The floor is made of marble. There is a an golden oval shape circling the end of the staircase. It compliments the white marble floors and white walls Blair must admit. She also likes the two gold chandeliers on each side of the staircase. The added dark patterned, outlined with gold sofa chairs also flow very well with this section of the room.

"Please," Blair offers Serena to sit down on the chair.

Serena takes a seat and feels out the coffee table. "Is this made of gold?"

"Yes, Roman preferred wood, so I was left with no choice but to take over." She joins Serena and sits on the sofa chair on the other side. She stares amused at her friend appearing mesmerized. "I'm glad you came S, because there is so much we need to discuss!"

"The GG post," Serena figures. She tilts her head to the side. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

Blair smiles at this. Serena knows her well. She doesn't know where her meanness came from, but every time she inflicts pain, she feels a slight flutter in her chest. She heard her mother was quite crazy before Waldorf Designs became the success it is today.

"No, your brother did that on his own."

"He said he was going to marry this one." Serena smiles and shakes her head.

Blair raises a thin eyebrow. "The next girl is always the one for Humphrey."

A poem here, a story there. Dan is always finding a new muse. His inspirations light into a burning flame of passion, but nature takes its course and they fizzle out eventually.

"Would you like to see your room," Blair asks.

Serena pouts her lips. "I thought I was sleeping over in your room."

Blair laughs. "Of course you can S."

.

.

.

"Roman, may I say this steak is superb," Serena praises.

Blair elbows Serena under the table and glares. It's annoying how sweet Serena is as opposed to her sourness.

"So Serena, have you narrowed down the list of what you would like to pursue," Harold asks, knifing his steak over the dinner table in the dining room.

Dinner is the only thing she looks forward to so far in her visit. It is the one window her father isn't thinking about work. They drink wine, and chatter about silly things.

She doesn't have an answer for her father's posed question. Yale is obviously the university she plans to attend. Though, deciding between a career is more difficult because it will pave the path for the direction of her life. She could be a lawyer like her father, but her heart is settled on creating a fashion blog. Dan played a big part in her realization that she is an evil dictator of taste as he so likes to put it.

Serena casts her eyes down, shyly. "I don't know yet. College seems so far away right now." She wipes her mouth daintily with her handkerchief. "Would taking a year off to travel be a bad idea?"

"Lily would throw a fit, but I think she would manage to survive," Harold teases earning a big smile from Serena.

"You know Harold, I think this would be a good time to share what we discussed on the phone last week." Serena tilts her chin to meet Harold's eyes.

A crease forms in-between Blair's brows as she whips her head back and forth. "What is she talking about daddy?"

She places her arms above the table and leans in closer. "I wanted to run by your father before getting your hopes up."

Blair's father smiles and stares at his daughter. "Tell her."

She loves surprises.

"So Chuck rented out a beachfront bungalow in Thailand and there may be a spare bedroom with your name on it," Serena says before biting on her lip in anticipation of Blair's response.

Her eyes widen as she gasps. "No."

Serena giggles, the feeling of her happiness contaminating the room. Her glow has always been contagious.

"We're going to Thailand," Serena shouts excitedly.


End file.
